1. Field
The present application relates to voice telephony on mobile devices, and in some aspects, providing enterprise telephony capabilities on mobile devices.
2. Related Art
In many offices, desktop wired phones are often connected to a system that provides Private Branch eXchange (PBX) type services. It is desirable to be able to use mobile devices similarly to such wired phones. Also, it would be desirable to be able to implement other usage models directed more particularly to mobile devices. For example, tariff structures for mobile devices often differ from those of wired telephony. Also, a mobile device, as it moves from geography to geography, may have different capabilities. For example, in some areas, the device may have both voice and data channels available, while in other circumstances, a data channel may be unavailable. In some networks, Caller ID or Automatic Number Identification (ANI) information may be unavailable, or not reliably available.